A next generation mobile wireless communication system generally provides a high speed multimedia service. With the use of multimedia service becoming more widespread, wireless communication users' demand and need for faster, more reliable, and better multimedia is growing.
To accommodate such a growing demand, research to provide more efficient and improved service is taking place. In other words, various methods of improving data transmission are being researched, and in particular, ways to improve use of frequency resources are being explored.
With fast growing use and popularity of multimedia and communication services, demand for faster and more reliable wireless communication services is also increasing at a fast rate. In order to accommodate such changing demands, the capacity of the wireless communication system needs to improve as well. To this end, the capacity can be improved by better utilizing and increasing the efficiency of the existing limited wireless resources.